Arknchron
The Arknchron is a legendary book of Universe A containing the entire history of the Arkn, from their origins on into the distant future. It also contains mystical information that is pertinent to the Arkn. History Very little is known about the origins, or history, of the Arknchron. Allegedly, it was originally penned by the Hethe themselves; however, it is unknown whether this was true. The book was apparently reprinted and distributed, as various Arkn (including Ellpagg, Uriel, and Azazel) were shown to have the Arknchron in their possession at the same time. The Arknchron is said to contain the entire history of the Arkn, and possibly Existence itself. While it's unknown whether this is true, the Arknchron is confirmed to contain information on the war and the Arknza, as well as the prophecy surrounding them (which was first uncovered by Raziel). The book also predicted major catastrophes on the date of May 15th. Ellpagg used a copy of the book as a "journal" of sorts, adding any new information he uncovered. Among other things, he wrote the instructions for .hopping in the book (which he later left in the possession of Michael Knight). Characteristics uses the Arknchron to summon Ellpagg.]] Like most Arkn objects, the Arknchron is metamorphic, and can change its shape and appearance based on the needs of its owner. In its base form, the Arknchron resembles an ordinary journal bound in stitched brown leather; the front cover has a polished, teardrop-shaped piece of black gold (from the Infinitium) in its center and a gold lock. At various times, the Arknchron has morphed into a smaller, ledger-type book (presumably to make it easier to carry for traveling); in this form, the cover is dark green leather, with an Arkn symbol on the cover (sans black gold) and a brown leather clasp. Because of the metaphysical properties of the black gold, the Arknchron can be used in an Arkn summoning ritual. To use it for this purpose, the pages of the book must be anointed with the blood of an Arkn, and the cover of the book must be touched or rubbed while the user focuses their intent. Appearances Major Appearances * The Knight Shift ** "Paradise Lost" - In the non-canonical ending to the series, Michael Knight is seen reading a copy of the Arknchron. Ellpagg's entire story (as seen in The Knight Shift and beyond) is said to be written in the book. * [[Michael's Camera|'Michael's Camera']] ** "Vid00014" - Michael Knight reveals that he has been reading the Arknchron; ''it predicts a major event in the near future, with the date translating to May 15th, 2015. ** '"hahaha"' - Michael finds himself stranded in a strange timeline, sans Ellpagg. When his revolver refuses to work, he summons the ''Arknchron for help; finding the instructions read that "You must kill yourself with Edgar's revolver", he uses the gun to give himself a fatal concussion. ** "Summoning an Arkn" - Michael produces the book and explains that the stone on the cover is black gold from the Infinitium. On Crow's orders, he attempts to use the book in a ritual to summon an Arkn (which Crow wants him to trap in Dale). His efforts fail, and he ends up summoning the prophet Cecil Xenith by mistake. ** "1 Your Perfect World" - After failing to summon an Arkn for Crow, Michael uses the Arknchron to summon Ellpagg, hoping to get help. * The Mayhem Theory ** "the encounter of may 15th" - Azazel gives Gabriel Holden a copy of the Arknchron, telling him to study it and learn as much as he can. Minor Appearances * Michael's Camera ** "Call To Arms" - While attempting to contact the other Arknangels, Azrael is contacted by Uriel. Uriel tells him that he consulted the Arknchron, and found a second May 15th Catastrophe was foretold for 2016. Category:Artifacts and Objects Category:Universe A